Electronic circuits must be tested to ensure that they are not defective. At the present time this is done through the use of mechanical probes. The mechanical probes touch down on the electronic circuit and data is passed through the circuit. However, in making contact with the electronic circuit damages sometimes occurs when the mechanical probes make physical contact.